(re)M A R R I E D
by Chrisan Blue
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke—duda berusia 32 tahun, harus berjuang demi mendapat berkat dari kedua orang tuanya akan hubungannya bersama wanita berusia 24 tahun./"Aku teramat-sangat mencintainya."/[Mature!] [AU, OOC.]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Deringan nyaring dari sebuah jam beker memenuhi ruangan gelap itu, membuat dua sejoli yang sedang terlelap dalam pelukan masing-masing menggeliat tak suka akan gangguan pagi tersebut. Menyerah, hingga tangan dari seorang wanita di sana terjulur demi mematikan jam dengan warna hitam sepekat kopi tersebut.

Wanita bernama asli Haruno Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, menggosoknya beberapa kali dan ia berhasil membukanya dengan sempurna. Menampilkan dua manik zambrud yang seolah-olah mengingatkan akan keindahan hamparan ladang rumput.

Wanita manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, tepat pada seseorang yang masih terlelap di belakangnya dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Seulas senyum cerah terbit pada wajahnya, menatap wajah damai kekasihnya sebentar dan mengecup bibir tipis nan lebar kepunyaan pria itu sebentar.

"Bangun, pemalas, kurasa kau tak lupa dengan presentasi pagi ini." gumam Sakura dengan suara khasnya.

Masih dalam keadaan mata yang tertutup, pria itu tersenyum geli dan segera membuka matanya meski terlihat berat untuk melakukan hal itu sepagi ini. Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu menatap wanitanya dengan pandangan geli.

"Kau seperti jam beker keduaku. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda." jawab Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Pria itu mengangkat kedua alis hitamnya, membuat sedikit kerutan di sana. "Ingin tahu perbedaannya?"

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum melihat wajah penasaran wanitanya. Terlihat lebih menggairahkan dari pada wajah terangsangnya. "Perbedaannya, aku tak akan bisa kembali tidur setelah mengedipkan mata untuk seorang malaikat telanjang di pelukanku ini. Malaikat yang bersedia menemani Pak Tua ini."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa. Mendengar celetukan yang selalu membuat Sakura merona dari Sasuke sepagi ini adalah hal yang selalu membuat Sakura semangat. Sasuke bukanlah tipikal pria perayu seperti ini. Sungguh, pria itu adalah pria yang sangat dingin. Pria dingin yang juga hangat.

Entah bagaimana cara merangkaikan kedua sifatnya itu.

"Kau berlebihan."

Setelah itu, Sakura meloncat turun dari atas ranjang dan memakai kaos milik Sasuke di atas tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana dalam. Berjalan menuju dapur dengan santai sembari mengikat asal rambut sebahunya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya kala _menginap_ di apartemen Sasuke untuk membuatkan sarapan sebelum pria itu pergi ke perusahaan, maupun di saat pria itu _menginap_ di apartemennya. Semua Sakura lakukan seperti apa yang akan seorang istri lakukan untuk suaminya. Mereka berdua memang seperti sepasang suami-istri sekarang. Setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan.

Hal terpahit dan hal termanis mereka lalui bersama, terutama saat Sakura baru belajar memasak, dan Sasuke selalu merasakan hal terpahit dari dalam masakan kekasihnya itu. Tapi tak akan ada pria yang bisa melepaskan kalimat 'Apapun untukmu' dari dalam dirinya, maka Sasuke tak akan memuntahkannya dan memaki masakan itu sembari memelototi iris hijau Sakura. Ia lebih memilih untuk muntah-muntah setelah satu jam kemudian dari pada melihat wajah sedih Sakura untuk satu detik berikutnya dan tak akan pernah mencoba memasak lagi untuknya.

Seseorang yang gagal bukan untuk dimaki, tapi disemangati. Dan Sasuke akan selalu menyemangati wanitanya itu. Karena wanita itu sudah sangat banyak menyemangati hidupnya selama ini, hingga ia benar-benar bisa mencapai di titik yang ia impikan.

Sakura bisa merasakan pergerakan dari belakangnya, maka ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang mengendap-endap tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Pria itu terdiam setelah merasa jika seseorang yang hendak diberi kejutan menoleh dan memergokinya. Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan senyuman dari bibir lebarnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan pelukan selamat pagi untukmu." ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk Sakura. Menempelkan kepala wanita itu pada dada telanjangnya.

Sakura menggigit dada Sasuke dengan gemas. "Hal itu terlalu manis untuk dilakukan seorang pria berusia 32 tahun. Lagi pula kau sudah memelukku semalaman."

Sasuke terkekeh dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan gemas sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju bar dapur. Duduk di sana menghadap ke arah Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Perkataan itu terlalu buruk untuk dikatakan oleh wanita manis berusia 24 tahun. Lagi pula kau tak menolak pelukanku." ucap Sasuke menirukan dengan nada menggodanya.

"Hei, itu kata-kataku." Dari nadanya, Sakura seperti berpura-pura tak terima, dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Sasuke sebentar. "Dasar pengutip."

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan tertawa setelah mendengar decakan dari Sakura. Wanita manis itu selalu saja bisa menghibur Sasuke dengan cara yang begitu sederhana. Melihat pipinya yang menggembung dan mulutnya yang mengerucut khas saat wanita itu sedang sebal adalah hal kecil yang selalu mewarnai hari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak akan pernah bosan untuk melihat atau bahkan membayangkannya.

Wanita itu mengangkat beberapa piring untuk diangkutnya ke atas bar. "Seandainya aku memiliki serbuk _pixy_." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh arti, seperti wanita itu meminta Sasuke untuk merespon ucapannya.

Menyadarinya, Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Untuk?"

"Untuk meletakkan makanan-makanan ini ke atas bar agar _Kekasihku_ bisa menikmati sarapannya." ucap Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata yang langsung membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Pria itu kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil beberapa piring untuk diletakkan pada meja bar yang telah menampung beberapa makanan. Setelah siap menata hidangan-hidangan itu, Sasuke segera menempatkan dirinya pada kursi yang telah didudukinya tadi, sambil menatap heran Sakura yang terus memandanginya.

"Aku tahu jika aku tampan, kau tak perlu memandangiku selama itu, Sakura." dengan nada menggodanya, Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mendapati wajah pura-pura jijik dari Sakura.

"Aku tak yakin jika kau akan pergi ke perusahaan dengan _boxer_ mu ini, Sasuke." akhirnya Sakura mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Itu tidak keren sama sekali."

"Aku gila jika membagi apa yang dimiliki Kekasihku ini kepada karyawan mesum di perusahaan." jawab Sasuke dengan santai sembari menyuapkan sarapannya dengan tenang. Pria itu mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali-kali dengan cepat saat Sakura menatapnya dengan gelengan kepala maklum.

Wanita itu juga memulai sarapannya. "Aku tak akan keberatan dengan itu."

"Oh ayolah.. lagipula aku juga tak akan rela jika setelanku basah karena melihat tubuhmu ini."

"Jangan konyol."

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

Presentasi yang membuat Sasuke berkeringat dingin telah berakhir. Meski presentasi ajuan proyek barunya telah diterima oleh ayahnya, tapi jantung Sasuke tetap berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Sangat sulit untuk kembali menormalkan organ dalam tersebut setelah menatap tatapan ayahnya, terlebih ucapan-ucapan yang menusuk oleh pria dingin yang dikata adalah ayah kandungnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke telah kembali ke dalam ruangannya sendiri setelah ayahnya meninggalkan gedung perusahaan. Secangkir kopi yang dimintanya pada karyawan dapur juga sudah berada di atas meja kacanya dengan kepulan uap setelah ia membuka penutup dari benda porselen dengan ukiran cantik itu.

Memutar kursi kebesarannya hingga Sasuke bisa melihat pemandangan kota di balik kaca tebal di hadapannya. Langit siang yang begitu cerah dengan kumpulan awan yang menjadi titik hias bagi kanvas biru di atas sana menenangkan diri Sasuke secara perlahan. Hingga emosinya mereda dan jantungnya telah kembali memompa darahnya dengan normal.

Ketuka pintu membuat Sasuke menoleh dan memutar kembali kursinya setelah ia menggumamkann kalimat untuk seseorang tersebut. Membiarkan pengetuk itu membuka pintu dan Sasuke melihat dengan jelas seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang tengah berdiri dengan senyuman lebarnya, dan juga seorang balita laki-laki pada gendongan wanita itu.

"Shion?"

"Hai!"

Setelah menjawabnya dengan seceria mungkin, wanita itu berjalan dengan santai dan duduk pada sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti dengan kehadiran wanita itu kemari, maka ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil tempat di hadapan Shion.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada kedua manik wanita di hadapannya ini.

Masih dengan senyuman di balik _lipstick_ merahnya, wanita dengan setelan _dress_ berwarna hitam ini menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Jika aku bilang aku merindukanmu, bukankah tidak mungkin jika kau akan uring-uringan dan memintaku untuk rujuk."

Entah kalimat itu mengandung sesuatu yang langsung membuat Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya malas dengan putaran bola matanya. Shion—mantan istrinya ini memang tidak memiliki urat malu untuk berkata seperti itu setelah mereka berdua bercerai.

Sudah lima tahun perceraian mereka. Mereka memang tidak putus hubungan secara total. Bisa dikatakan perceraian mereka hanya memutuskan tali suami-istri yang mereka sambung dulu, tapi tali kekeluargaan di antara mereka berdua masih terikat kuat.

Pengikat paling utama adalah anak mereka berdua. Uchiha Kanmuri yang sekarang diberi marga baru yaitu Uzumaki Kanmuri, cukup mengesalkan bagi Sasuke tapi ia tak ingin membuat ribut dengan suami dari mantan istrinya ini, Uzumaki Nagato.

Pria baik yang begitu menyayangi putrinya. Sasuke cukup lega dengan adanya Nagato yang kemungkinan besar dikatakan sebagai penggantinya, karena memang benar, pria berambut merah itu selalu ada untuk putrinya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang tak mampu mengurus Kanmuri, hingga anak itu genap berumur empat tahun.

Dan sekarang, balita laki-laki di pangkuan Shion adalah anak Shion dengan Nagato, adik tiri Kanmuri. Uzumaki Keiro. Balita yang memiliki rambut pirang dan kulit putih, wajahnya benar-benar perpaduan dari Nagato dan Shion, tak seperti Kamuri yang terlihat lebih mirip dengan Shion, hanya iris hitam dan hidung mancung tajam dari Sasuke.

"Nyatanya itu tidak mungkin, Shion." decak Sasuke sembari melempar pandangannya ke samping. Tampak tak mau beradu tatapan dengan Shion.

Shion mengangkat alisnya yang tertumpuk dengan pensil alis berwarna kecoklatan. Kemudian seulas senyum usil dan juga senang terbit pada wajah wanita yang usianya lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sasuke itu. "Apa dia yang diceritakan Naruto itu, _hm_?"

"Naruto pasti menceritakan hal aneh padamu."

Shion tak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Wanita berusia 24 tahun, eh? Dokter umum di rumah sakit kota." Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Shion. "Ceritakan padaku, Sasu."

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya karena cerita ini akan lebih panjang dibandingkan tujuh seri novel kesukaan Nagato." tolak Sasuke sembari menggelengkan kepalanya geli.

Sungguh, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menceritakan apapun yang telah ia lalui dengan kekasihnya itu, termasuk kegiatan ranjang mereka. Karena Sasuke sendiri terus memutar setiap detail kegiatan mereka dalam memorinya, tanpa ada rasa lelah dan bosan. Seakan-akan ia ingin menunjukkan pada Shion bahwa ia bahagia.

Shion menghembuskan napasnya, terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan mantan suaminya itu. Jujur saja, Shion benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa wanita yang selalu diceritakan Naruto padanya. Wanita yang berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke menambahkan kata ramah dalam dirinya. Murah senyum dan peduli. Shion yakin wanita itu adalah wanita yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji untuk mengajaknya makan malam di rumahku besok. Kanmuri akan sangat senang dengan Ibu barunya."

Ucapan Shion langsung menerbitkan senyum lebar dari bibir Sasuke. Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sembari bangkit mengikuti Shion yang telah bangkit dari duduknya terlebih dulu. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Dan berpelukan sebentar meski terdapat meja di antara keduanya.

"Aku akan mendoakan semua yang kau pilih, Sasuke." ucap Shion tulus.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Ah, baiklah, aku harus pulang." pamit Shion sembari mengecup singkat pipi tirus Sasuke dan menepuk pundak sigap pria itu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengantarkan Shion hingga depan pintu ruangannya, ketika wanita itu telah masuk ke dalam _lift_ , Sasuke juga telah kembali duduk di atas kursinya. Mengesap sedikit kopi hitamnya yang telah dingin. Sasuke jadi tidak sabar akan apa yang terjadi jika Sakura bertemu dengan Shion. Kedua wanita itu sama-sama memiliki sifat cerewet.

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

"Apa? Shion?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar reaksi Sakura. Malam ini Sasuke menginap di apartemen kekasihnya itu, dan langsung menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan Shion tadi siang. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin memberi tahu Sakura secepat ini, karena Sasuke sendiri ingin memberi kejutan kepada Sakura setelah ribuan kali mendengar ucapan 'Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shion dan Kanmuri.' dari wanita itu.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menangkup wajah manis wanitanya itu. "Ya, ya."

"Tapi.. besok? Yang benar saja, Sasuke." ucap Sakura terdengar putus asa.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum ada persiapan. Bagaimana jika Shion menilaiku _minus_ , atau mungkin Kanmuri yang tidak menyukaiku."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya geli. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura, melumatnya sedikit dan melepaskannya. Saat Sasuke membuka mata, iris hijau Sakura masih bergerak-gerak gelisah dan Sasuke yakin jika kedua kelopak mata itu tak tertutup saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

"Mereka akan menyukaimu, percayalah."

"Bagaimana jika Shion berkata seperti ini; 'jadi selama dua tahun ini, mantan suamiku menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang dokter umum buruk rupa yang tidak memiliki dada dan bokong yang padat, bahkan _g-string_ tak bisa dipakainya', bagaimana?" jelas Sakura dramatis sembari menirukan gaya berbicara wanita yang angkuh.

Sasuke kembali tertawa dan menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di atas kursi bar dapur. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan mengunci tubuh Sakura dengan tangannya yang terletak di antara tubuh wanita itu.

"Apa haknya untuk berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap reaksi Sakura yang hanya diam dan menunduk.

Baru Sasuke hendak menyambung perkataannya, gumaman Sakura membuatnya terdiam. "Dia mantan istrimu."

"Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa berkata seperti itu padamu, 'kan? Dia hanya mantan istri."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia tahu yang terbaik untuk mantan suaminya, yang terbaik untukmu."

Mungkin karena percakapan ini, Sasuke merasa emosinya mendidih seketika dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Bibir tipisnya terlipat ke dalam untuk menahan emosinya. "Jika ia tahu yang terbaik untukku, maka ia tak akan berkata seperti itu. Karena _kau_ adalah yang terbaik dan akan selalu menjadi yang _terbaik_ untukku, Sakura."

Entah apa yang harus Sakura lakukan, antara terkesima dengan ucapan Sasuke atau malah takut karena Sakura tahu jika kekasihnya itu telah berusaha menahan emosi.

"Dengar, Sakura." Sasuke sedikit merapatkan dirinya dan memosisikan tangannya menangkup rahang kecil Sakura. Menatap manik teduh itu dengan tajam. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa mempertahankan hubungan selama ini. Untuk dua tahun berpacaran adalah hal yang mustahil bagiku, tapi kemustahilan itu seakan-akan sirna karenamu, karena aku mencintaimu, karena kau ada di sini."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil dan kepala itu mulai bergerak mendekatinya. Hingga kedua bibir mereka saling mengisi ruang kosong di sana. Saling mengecap dengan lembut.

Menekan kepala masing-masing untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Hingga ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi menggebu, seakan-akan ada waktu yang membatasi pagutan mereka. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura dengann gemas, menyelipkan lidah panjangnya ke dalam mulut hangat wanitanya. Saling beradu benda basah tak bertulang itu. Bertukar saliva tanpa henti meski dada terasa kosong.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, dan dengan gerakan refleks, kedua kaki wanita itu melingkari pinggulnya. Kaki jenjang Sasuke berjalan dengan bibir yang masih sibuk mengecap bibir penuh Sakura. Berjalan dengan santai seakan-akan mereka masih ingin menikmati pagutan masing-masing, hingga kedua tubuh mereka terlempar di atas ranjang. Dan malam itu menjadi malam mereka berdua.

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _—_** ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 _a/n : Saya mulai dari awal sekarang. Saya juga gak berniat membuat lemon, mungkin ada, tapi lebih lembut. **Tetap gak boleh dikonsumsi remaja dan anak-anak**. Saya sudah memberi peringatan. Ini akan  mengandung hal-hal dewasa, mulai dari ucapan dan pola hidup. Fiksi konyol yang mungkin akan membosankan, jadi jangan paksakan untuk membacanya terlebih mereview dengan kalimat hewan bodoh. _


End file.
